1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
In recent years, the mounting of an exhaust processing apparatus for processing exhaust onto a work vehicle has become desirable. The exhaust processing apparatus is connected to an engine through a connecting pipe in order to process the exhaust from the engine. A selective catalytic reduction apparatus may be used as the exhaust processing apparatus. The selective catalytic reduction apparatus reduces the nitrogen oxide (NOx) in the exhaust.
The selective catalytic reduction apparatus processes the exhaust using a reducing agent such as aqueous urea. As a result, it is necessary to arrange a reducing agent tank which retains the reducing agent in the work vehicle. However, there is a possibility that the reducing agent may freeze in a low temperature environment. Accordingly, it is desirable for the reducing agent tank to be arranged to be kept at a temperature where freezing does not occur. For example, in the hydraulic excavator according to Japan Patent Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-184558, a reducing agent tank is arranged inside a counterweight which is arranged in the rear section of the vehicle.